Let The Truth Set You Free: The Beginning
by Snufflescutie
Summary: Summer after fourth year, Harry gets a strange owl from Dumbledore, and the truth arrises. The truth about the death of Harry's parents, the truth about Harry, and a surprise that will be both merry and deadly......
1. The Beinging to The Truth

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Only my characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: The words that are in italics are thoughts.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~The Truth~*~~*~  
  
  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in August, and Harry was playing Quidditch with the Weasleys twins and Ron. Hermione and Ron weren't talking to each other, because they just had a heated row last night about.well, about something.  
  
"Hey Harry! Pass it to me!" Ron was speeding towards Harry on his old Shooting Star, when George called out.  
  
Harry immediately threw the Quaffle to George, who caught it deftly. George then sped off with it towards the other side of the field, when quite suddenly, out of nowhere, Hedwig came into view. The snowy owl had a letter tied around its leg, and it was flying toward Harry.  
  
"Hey girl," cooed Harry to Hedwig, when she landed on his shoulder. Harry took the letter and Hedwig flew off to get a drink from her cage, which Harry had left open.  
  
"Who send you the letter?" asked Fred, who had flown down next to Harry. "Dumbledore," replied Harry in a dumbfounded voice. "What did you do Harry?" asked Fred in an imitation of Percy. Harry shoved Fred playfully, and proceeded to open his letter. It said, it emerald-green ink:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Hello Harry, I believe you are enjoying your summer at the  
  
Weasleys. However, I want you to come back to Hogwarts  
  
tomorrow. It is urgent and I will be there to pick you up at  
  
a quarter to nine. Please show this to Molly and Arthur, and  
  
say hello to them for me.  
  
Headmaster,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked over the letter again, to check if he missed something.  
  
Why do Dumbledore want me back at Hogwarts so soon? Is it Voldemort again? Harry swore loudly. "Whoa there buddy, what's bugging you?" Harry looked up at George, who just joined Fred and Harry. "Dumbledore wants me back at Hogwarts tomorrow. I think it has something to do with Voldemort." Fred and George flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it. "Maybe Dumbledore just wants to check on you Harry, I mean, about what happened last year with," George was cut short by Mrs. Weasley shouting. "Dinner is ready!"  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
The next day, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood out side waiting for Professor Dumbledore. "Don't worry about it Harry," said Ron. "Yhea, we'll send you loads of owls," added Hermione, obliviously trying to cheer Harry up. "Thanks guys" Harry smiled weakly.  
  
It wasn't that Harry didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, He probably missed the castle more than anybody else. The reason why Harry was so gloomy is because he had a very peculiar feeling about this.  
  
Harry sighed again. Dumbledore said he was taking me by Portkey, well, it's better than Floopowder. On the other hand, Ron and Hermione seemed to be avoiding each other lately, and Harry had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the fight.  
  
I just wish that they could admit it already, I mean, they liked each other since last year. Harry smiled secretly to himself. Maybe they just need a little push. Maybe I can give them that little push. They'd just better make me their Best man at their wedding.  
  
When Harry was still plotting ways of getting Ron and Hermione together, Dumbledore apparated in front of them. "Hello Professor," said Hermione and Ron politely. "Hello," replied Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling. "Harry? Are you ready to go?" "Huh? What? Oh hello Professor, yes, I'm ready." Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, as if trying to look through him. After a while, Dumbledore broke into a smile and told Harry that he looked more and more like James each year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************** *********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt his head spin, as the Portkey transferred him and Dumbledore to Hogwarts. Then quite suddenly, Harry felt his feet slam into the ground and him falling to the floor. "I hate Portkeys," declared Harry. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "Come on Harry, they're not going to wait forever." "Who's they?" asked Harry, skeptically. "You'll see, you'll see," was Dumbledore's answer.  
  
The walk to Hogwarts was unusually quiet. When Dumbledore and Harry reached the wooden front door. Dumbledore knocked three times, and the door swung open to revel Professor McGonagall. She looked just the same as I last saw her, thought Harry. Well of course she does, it's only been two months.  
  
"Albus, you've got him?" asked McGonagall. "Yes Minerva. He's right here." Dumbledore then steered Harry inside. The next moment, Harry felt as though all the wind got knocked out of him, as Dobby the house elf hugged Harry around the middle. "Harry Potter is back! I is so happy! Harry Potter is I's greatest friend! I is so happy!" "Thank you Dobby," Harry managed to choke out. "Now will you please let me breathe?" Dobby immediately let go of Harry. "Will Harry Potter need something? I is going to the kitchens, I can bring something for Harry Potter," squeaked Dobby. "No thanks Dobby, I don't need anything"  
  
"But aren't you hungry Harry? You haven't had any breakfast." Harry turned around to Dumbledore, who had spoken. "I did already have breakfast Professor. Did you think Mrs. Weasley would let me go without breakfast?" Dumbledore laughed. "Of course not"  
  
Dumbledore then turned around to speak with Dobby. "Please bring Harry trunk up stairs to the fifth year boys dormitory." "Yes sir," squeaked Dobby again and he ran to get Harry trunk. "Harry, lets go into the Great Hall. I have something or rather someone to show you." Harry only nodded.  
  
McGonagall led Dumbledore and Harry into the Great Hall. The door was closed, but with a wave of her wand, the iron doors opened. Inside was just as Harry expected it to look like. The clouds were swirling together in the enchanted ceiling, and the torches were out because the light shown from the magnificent windows provided light.  
  
Still as McGonagall led them to the front table, where all the teachers sat, no one spoke. While at the teacher's table, all were watching Harry move closer and closer. The man on the right side of Remus Lupin spoke. "Do you think he'll recognize us?" "Don't worry, I'm positive that he will, after all, you are his parents," answered Remus  
  
A/N: dun dun duuuuunnnnn....... what will happen? Will Harry believe that his parents are alive? Or is this all part of Voldemort's plan? 


	2. First Part Reveled

1 Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to J.K  
  
  
  
~*~~*~THE TRUTH~*~~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. First Part Reveled  
  
*Harry*  
  
  
  
Harry was still walking with McGonagall and Dumbledore, when he saw them. Harry had never known that his heart could beat this fast, and it was almost painful. He couldn't believe that he was looking into the faces of his parents. No, Harry thought, he was dreaming, in a little while, he would be woken up by Ron, who'd probably had thrown a pillow at him.  
  
Even though Harry kept telling himself that all of this was a dream, he still could not tear his eyes from their faces. His parents, oh God, his parents are alive. Half of Harry wanted to rush to them and tell them how much he'd missed them. While the other side was reminding Harry that this could be a plan set up by Voldemort.  
  
"No," was all Harry could say. He began to back up, all the while shaking his head and muttering. "Whoever is playing this trick on me is very sick, very sick."  
  
"Harry please....." It was his mother. Harry forced himself to look into those enchanting green eyes that matched his own. "We can explain Harry, just come here and let us take a good look at you." Oh God, that was his father. Harry turned his head to look at his father. The same unruly black hair that grew all over the place, the same as Harry's.  
  
Both Lily and James Potter looked into the bright green eyes of their son. Lily stood up; she stepped down the platform, which the teacher's table stood. Walked towards Harry and hugged him.  
  
It was a definite shock for Harry, who stood still and silent as Lily hugged him. A numb shock of disbelief was spreading through Harry like wildfire. His mother was hugging him, his mother. All of his life, Harry wished for his parents to be alive. And now one of them was embracing him in a hug, and all he can do is stand there.  
  
As if automatically, Harry hugged her tight, as though if he let go of her, she might disappear again. Lily pulled apart from her son. She looked at him for a while, and he looked back. IHe looks just like his father/I she mussed, but his got my eyes. After a few tense moments, Lily smiled. Harry, seeing his mother smile, grinned well naturally.  
  
James, seeing that Harry believed them, rushed down and too embraced him in a long lasting hug. When they broke apart, Lily stared at both of them, then said "You two look like twins together." James laughed. James have a smooth laugh, like glass, but it wasn't cold, it was full of warmth and love.  
  
"You're such a big boy now." Harry blushed at Lily's words. "How old are you?" "Fifteen" was Harry's swift answer. "Has it already been sixteen years?" It sounded as though Lily was speaking to herself rather to her husband or her son. "Yhea, I guess it-"  
  
Harry was cut off by a clearing of throats. The trio turned around to find everyone staring at them with smiles on their faces. "What no hug for the godfather?" that was Sirius. Harry laughed and gave Sirius a hug. Actually, Harry also a Remus a Hug. Remus was surprised, but pleased none the lest.  
  
Dumbledore was positively beaming at them all after Harry had hugged mostly everyone. "Well it seemed that we all got acquainted, let me introduce Mrs. Jessica Black and Mrs. Sarah Lupin." Harry went into a hacking cough after that. "Wha.what did you say?"  
  
Sirius looked smug, and Remus was grinning. "You mean to tell me that Patfoot and Moony are...are married?" "Yes we are Harry, quite a shock ain't it?"  
  
"Not only are they married, they have children too." Harry turned around to look at the new speaker. She was very pretty. (A/N: note that this will be a G/H fic, this girl only captured Harry for a moment because of her intense beauty. Typical teenage male hormones)  
  
The speaker had long layered black hair up to her waist, she had a very slim figure. She was wearing a pare of tight black jeans, with a little shirt that said *Ghetto Girl*. Her five inch high heal boots made a clink sound on the floor as she walked toward Harry.  
  
"Hi, my name is Amelia. Amelia Black." Harry didn't know what to say. So his reply was "Hi, Harry Potter." Amelia smiled. "I know," she pointed at his scar. "Oh."  
  
Amelia and Harry stared at each other for a moment, and then they heard footsteps outside of the Great Hall. Another minute later, a girl with goldish-blonde strode in and ran to Amelia and Harry.  
  
"Cheater! We were looking all over for you! You should have told us that you were coming back!" Amelia just grinned. "Keep your hair on Amy, damn it, why are you so worried?" "Why am I so worried?" the girl named Amy said in a deadly whisper. "Why would I worry? Huh? You tell me that. First you killed some of Voldemorts most trusted Deatheaters, and then insulted him. And you ask me why was I worried about you disappearing?!!"  
  
Harry stared at Amelia. "You killed some of Voldemorts best Deatheaters?" asked Harry, shocked. "And you managed to get out of there alive?"  
  
"Yhea," said Amelia as though killing Deatheaters was the most normal thing in the world. Amy sighed. "Yes Harry, you would think that killing is a bad thing, but when you're in the Order like us, that's unavoidable."  
  
"Order? Order of what?" Amy sighed again. "The Order Of The Phoenix," she replied. "Order Of The Phoenix? I've never heard of it before," mussed Harry. "Well of course you didn't." stated Amelia. "No one but the members of the Order would know about it." "Why?" asked Harry curiously. "Why? Why? Because Harry, every one in the Order is not only a witch or wizard, but also an Element," answered Amelia.  
  
"Element?" Now Harry looked for confused then ever. Amelia sighed. "Forget it for now Harry, come on, I want you to meet my mother, and also, sadly, my annoying brother." Amy laughed. "Don't you and Daniel ever get along? I mean, me and John are just fine." Amelia snorted. "Daniel and I getting along? You must be dreaming."  
  
Harry just noticed that he didn't know Amy just yet. "Your name is Amy right?" Amy nodded. "Amy Lupin to be precise," she added.  
  
  
  
A/N: what will happen next? Will Harry ever find out what an Element is?  
  
And please do not worry, I am working on the Ginny/Harry part. There will be another Ball, but this one will have more exciment than the old one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! I'll write as fast as I could to get all the chapters up dated!!! 


	3. Some more confusing things

A/N : sorry I didn't update for so long…I promise I'll make it up to you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in HP belongs to me. Only my plot and characters.  
  
The Truth *~~*~*  
  
Chapter 3. What is an Element?  
  
  
  
Harry just stared at Amy, undoubtfully dumbstruck as the new information sank into his brain.  
  
"What? You….you mean…that…you're Professor Lupin's daughter? You mean that he HAS a daughter?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
No one spoke, but Dumbledore was chuckling delightedly. "Oh my, I seemed to have forgotten to speak to Harry about this situation. But, I believe it will be more informative if the subject's owner will explain it to him?"  
  
Everyone turned to face Lupin, who was looking right back at everybody else with a amused expression on his handsome young face.  
  
"Why of course Albus. I would love to confuse Harry even more."  
  
The Great Hall rang with laughter as everyone except Harry was laughing. Harry, on the other hand, looked as Lupin said, even more confused than before.  
  
"Can somebody just answer my question already?" The laughing creased but there was still some chuckling.  
  
"Alright, first Harry, I think you'd want to know how your parents are alive am I correct?" This was a voice that Harry had never heard before. He turned around and saw a slim, petty woman with straight black hair walk over to him. She was wearing the most peculiar outfit. Her tight leather pants were hidden behind the trailing black cloak she wore. High healed, silvery boots covered her feet, and on her cloak, a beautiful gold and red Phoenix was crafted into the fabric. That's not all, right above the Phoenix, in curvy silver writing, said, ~*~MOON ELEMENTAL~*~  
  
(A/N: Yes, it's elemental when used for a person. Element is the subject)  
  
Ever since Amelia had mentioned something about Elements, Harry was particularly interested to what it was. Now was his chance to find out.  
  
"Ummm…ma'am? I don't mean to be rude but, who are you? Asked Harry politely.  
  
The woman smiled at him, she must be at least be 21 thought Harry as she surveyed him. Her eyes finally stopped at Harry forehead, where the infamous Lightning-Bolt scar was evident behind his bangs.  
  
"I am Lady Victoria Burns of the Order of The Phoenix. My code name is Lady Of The Night (A/N: Not me…hehe..though I wish it was.) Pleased to finally meet you Mr. Potter."  
  
To Harry's surprise, Lady Victoria bowed to him, as an ambassador bows to his/her King.  
  
A hand clapped Harry on the back, and he turned around to face a grinning James, Sirius, and Lupin. All of them looked like they were going to plan something nasty for a prank, then as Harry mussed, they probably were.  
  
The four of them stared at each other for a few seconds, then Harry laughed. The three older men looked confused. But Harry waved the laughter off as they were staring at him.  
  
"Nothing…nothing is wrong, just the looks on your faces remind me of Fred and George Weasley so much, like you guys are planning some prank to do on Snape what not."  
  
"Ahhh….young grasshopper, you have a lot to learn from the infamous Marauders of Hogwarts…so many things for you to see…to do…" said Sirius in a…none serious manner.  
  
Harry faked a surprised look, and said in a high-pitched girly voice, "Oh my lord! The Marauders are talking to me! Do I look alright? My make-up is on right? Is my hair okay?"  
  
Harry laughed as Sirus took a swipe at his head, but as Harry was a very good quidditch player, his reflexes are great. He stuck out his tong at the marauders and the start of a chasing game began. Harry vs. James, Sirus, and Remus.  
  
*At Dinner that night*  
  
Harry was helping himself to chocolate pudding when there was a knocking at the door. Dumbledore attention was immediately focused on the front doors of the castle. Everyone was quiet as he stood and went to investigate.  
  
Everyone sighed of relief when they heard Dumbledore laughing. Harry felt himself eating again for Dumbledore clearly didn't find any danger at the front.  
  
Then Dumbledore stepped back into the Great hall where they were dinning. Along side him were Ron, Hermione, two girls, and three boys that Harry had never met before. Later on Harry was introduced to:  
  
Violet Potter (A/N: Harry's little sister of one year)  
  
Rebecca Riddle (A/N: You can guess who she is can't you?)  
  
Daniel Black (A/N: Siri and Jessica's son, Amelia's twin bro)  
  
John Lupin (A/N: Remy and Sarah's son, Amy's twin bro)  
  
And Tom .M. Riddle Jr. (A/N: Dun dun dun!!! ~_^)  
  
  
  
[A/N: hehehee….another clife…..next chapter will not be a real chapter…kinda like a profile of all my characters.] 


	4. Profiles for my characters so you won't ...

A/N: Yes!!! Finally! The next chapter to my very first fanfic ~_^  
  
Remember that this chapter is only a description chapter. You know, the profile and stuff.  
  
Character Profiles so you won't be confused ^_^  
  
  
  
~The Black Family~  
  
Sirius Black:  
  
Age: 35  
  
Hair Color: Brownish-black  
  
Eye Color: Midnight blue  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Nickname: Snuffles, Padfoot, or Paddy  
  
Hobbies: Playing Pranks  
  
Special Info: The convicted murderer of 13 muggles and 1 wizard, sent to Azkaban for 12 long years. Enjoys being with friends and causing havoc.  
  
  
  
Jessica Black:  
  
Age: 35  
  
Hair color: Wavy, black  
  
Eye color: starling gray  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Nickname: Jess, Jessie, or mooooooooommy!  
  
Hobbies: Listening to music (both muggle and wizarding)  
  
Special Info: The Master Training Elemental in the Order Of The Phoenix, she lived with her good friend Sarah Lupin and her 2 children for 14 years. That is, until Sirius came back.  
  
  
  
Amelia Black:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair color: Layered, Black  
  
Eye color: Violet, but turns red when angered  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Nickname: Fire or Amelie  
  
Hobbies: Catching Death eaters, dancing, eating (she got this from her father ~_^) singing and playing Quidditch.  
  
Special Info: Fire Elemental In the Order Of The Phoenix and youngest Commander in Magical war, she graduated from Witches school at age 8, captured her first death eater at age 12, and even killed a feared Dark Lord in Asia when she turned 14. She often gets praises for her intense beauty that even a Veela would envy. Amelia is a very important assent to the defeat of voldemort.  
  
  
  
Daniel Black:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair color: Black with brown strikes.  
  
Eye color: Bluish-brown  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Nickname: Danny, Water, or "Mr. Hottie"  
  
Hobbies: Playing the guitar, going on missions, eating (here we go again) playing pranks, and Quidditch.  
  
Special Info: The twin to Amelia Black, they share the same love of catching dark wizards and making their lives miserable. Girls simply fall over when they see him. Playing Quidditch and going on dangerous missions have broadened his sexy body, making him irresistible to the ladies. Even though he has girls falling over his feet, he has already bestowed his heart on Amy Lupin, a best friend to his "irritating little sister" as he quotes.  
  
  
  
~The Potter Family~  
  
  
  
James Potter:  
  
Age: 35  
  
Hair color: Unruly and black  
  
Eye color: Chocolate brown  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Nickname: Prongs, Jamesie-poo, or "Grrrrrrr…James you tiger!" (lolz…please don't flame me for that one, I told you that it would become PG-13)  
  
Hobbies: Playing pranks, making Snape's life Hell, and spoiling his children ~_^  
  
Special Info: Thought to be dead by millions in the wizarding world, no one but himself, Lily and the Order knew the truth. He and Lily had not died that night on Halloween, 1981. They had not even been near there. While putting a "fake" James and Lily at Home, the real couple had gone to a secret meeting in Hogwarts. When they came back to find their house in ruins, and Harry gone, Dumbledore had taken them into hiding, until the right moment for them to reunite with their first born.  
  
  
  
Lily Potter:  
  
Age: 35  
  
Hair color: Copperish-red  
  
Eye color: Emerald green  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Nickname: Carrot top, lil, or lillers (when James is drunk, he calls her that. A perfect example was after James's Bachelor Night)  
  
Hobbies: Singing, snogging with James, tormenting Snape, and cooking.  
  
Special Info: The wife of Gryffindor's heir, and the mother of the world's only hope and light. She is a caring woman, always making sure that her husband doesn't go on too many dangerous missions and always nagging Harry not to do so many dangerous things. As she quotes: "Now I truly understand the meaning of 'Like father like son".  
  
  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair color: unruly and black  
  
Eye color: emerald green  
  
Height: 5'7" (Harry had a growing spurt)  
  
Nickname: Har, Pothead…etc.  
  
Hobbies: Quidditch, annoying Malfoy, playing pranks and so on.  
  
Special Info: Possibly the most powerful wizard on Earth, he will lead them into the "Final Battle with the Dark Side". He is not the little lost boy that asked for directions of how to get onto the Hogwarts Express anymore. He is a young but mature man, with his heart set on one thing right now, Win The War.  
  
  
  
Violet Potter:  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair color: curly, long, and red  
  
Eye color: Chocolate brown, glows silver when angered.  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Nickname: Violty, red, and carrot top the second  
  
Hobbies: Quidditch, dancing, painting, dueling, and cooking.  
  
Special Info: Little sister of one year to the famous Harry Potter, she has her own abilities and power. Even though she is one year younger than most, she has more wits then the rest. A parseltongue and an Element, her powers are closely matched to Harry's.  
  
  
  
~The Lupin Family~  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin:  
  
Age: 35  
  
Hair color: Brown specked with gray  
  
Eye color: Ice blue  
  
Height: 5'10"  
  
Nickname: Mooney, luppy etc.  
  
Hobbies: reading, researching, playing pranks, and teaching  
  
Special Info: A werewolf, a father, an Elemental. Remus Lupin's life was a hard one, especially after he graduated from Hogwarts. Through these hard times, he never thought that he would get involved in a plan to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort. Well how wrong he was, he had no idea what adventures awaits him and his fellow Marauders.  
  
  
  
Sarah Lupin:  
  
Age: 34  
  
Hair color: Blonde, wavy  
  
Eye color: Sparkling gray  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Nickname: none  
  
Hobbies: Reading, sports, Potions, and drawing.  
  
Special Info: Wife to a werewolf, an animagus, a loving mother, that's what Sarah F. Lupin is. She is loyal, caring, and everything a man would want in a woman. Best friend to Lily Potter, she holds the key to solving the mystery, the "See-er as many people call her.  
  
  
  
Amy Lupin:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
Eye color: Grayish-blue, turns white when angered  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Nickname: Ami  
  
Hobbies: Dancing, reading, cooking, sleeping, and Quidditch  
  
Special Info: The Daughter of the Moon, and nature, she has a loving heart and is always forgiving. Learning what is right and wrong, she makes the right decisions whenever possible. Fighting the Dark Arts is her specialty, and you could always count on her to make a great feast when you're hungry.  
  
  
  
John Lupin:  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair color: brownish-blonde  
  
Eye color: dark gray  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Nickname: Johnny  
  
Hobbies: Quidditch, researching, painting, socializing, and playing the drums  
  
Special Info: Even though he is not a werewolf, he detests the moonlight. When silver touches his skin, it leaves a mark, though it won't kill him like with real werewolves. Graduated from wizard school at the age of 9, he likes to make new friends. The Order depends most on him when coming to computing.  
  
  
  
(A/N: That's all folks ^_^ the riddles….you will have to read to find out more about them)  
  
(A/N:Pleeeeeeeeease review!!! Come on!!! 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter) 


	5. The encounter and the morning after

A/N: My next chapter :D Thanks for those who reviewed, and I will try my best to fix those mistakes. And for the part about Amelia, she isn't perfect, everyone has a weakness, as you will clearly see in the future.  
  
  
  
*~*The Order*~*  
  
  
  
Harry stared, dumbstruck at Tom Riddle JR, and Rebecca. Instantly, he pulled out his wand and stood up, causing his chair to fall backwards. Everyone's eye was on him, as if waiting for him to strike. Lily looked to James hurriedly, who was looking anxiously toward Dumbledore, wanting him to do something.  
  
  
  
It seemed like months had gone, instead they were just minutes gone by. Harry still didn't move, his sparkling green eyes now held a look of complete disgust. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Harry finally said one command, "Get Out."  
  
  
  
Everyone was taken aback when those words escaped from Harry mouth. The Riddles looked at the rest for help, and slowly, cautiously, Dumbledore stood and walking forward.  
  
  
  
"Harry my dear boy, you are mistaken, even though they are the offspring of Voldemort, they are here to help. Not destroy."  
  
  
  
"Oh? And what evidence is there of that?!" Harry had never spoken so rashly to the old, wizen Headmaster before, it scared himself.  
  
  
  
"Because they are members of the Order Of The Phoenix. And members they shall stay. No matter what their ancestry is, they are an important part to the Order, just as much as you are Harry."  
  
  
  
"But what if they betray us? What if they are spying for Voldemort?"  
  
  
  
"That much was taken care of Harry" Harry turned back to his father, who spoke in a very calm and warm voice. "I know what consequences come of this decision Harry, and I am willing to take it. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you and your mother are safe at all times. Day and Night."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but you still didn't answer my question dad, what if they DO betray us?"  
  
  
  
"We have already tested them, with Veritaserum, spells, both of Light and Dark." James sighed and looked back to Lily, who smiled lovingly back at him. "Harry, your time will come, where you shall lead us to battle, but for now, think of nothing else than your dreams Harry. We are here, and we will try our best to repay you the years you lost of happiness, and of course revenge on those muggles you live with is in full plan." James grinned and glanced at Sirius and Remus, who both had the same thought cursing through their minds, Time for the Marauders to become one again.  
  
  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the two Riddles, who were standing nervously in front of him. He took a good look at them, and noticed that their clothing was torn and raged, like they had been beaten. The slight resemblance between Tom Jr. and himself was apparent, with hair so black that it looked almost blue, and both skinny and tall.  
  
  
  
"Ok then…I guess." Everyone let out a breath of relief as Harry said those words, they didn't need to see how powerful Harry was, they already knew, the only problem is, Harry doesn't know.  
  
  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
  
  
Amelia woke up and looked at her bedside alarm clock. It had forgotten to call her awake, again! Grumbling, she must have slept pass noon! Her stomach was growling as she looked at her reflection in the wall length mirror.  
  
  
  
The same violet eyes stared back at her, and her layered black hair fell like a waterfall onto her shoulders. Her nose was dead center (hehe remember the fourth book?) and she had the body of a goddess. No one, not even her mother knew about the secret that was hidden by Amelia. Everyone thought that she was perfect, an angel sent to Earth. But no one, not even one person had found out her deepest, darkest secret. Only Amy knew, for they were like sisters, inseparable as they were.  
  
  
  
A knock on her door pulled Amelia out of her revere. Grabbing her cloak, she raped it around herself, walked to the door and opened it.  
  
  
  
Standing behind those wooden doors was Tom (A/N: every time I say Tom, it means Tom Jr. every time I say Voldemort, that means it's well…voldemort) He looked sheepishly at her and mumbled something about her being late to Breakfast and everyone worrying about her. Amelia smiled at Tom, making him blush a deep red.  
  
  
  
"So…I was sent here to tell you to come down to eat Lunch." Said Tom.  
  
  
  
"All right then, can you wait outside while I change?"  
  
  
  
Tom nodded quickly and Amelia closed the door. She took out her favorite outfit; a low-cut black jean, a cute little shirt with the word 'Fire' imprinted on the front and sneakers.  
  
  
  
When she came out, Tom took a look at her and flushed, turning around abruptly, he led her down toward the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Everyone was present when she entered, and Amy grinned. Amelia bounced happily toward her parents, who were talking to the Potters and Lupins.  
  
  
  
"I told you that would happen you idiot, why didn't you listen to me?" said a grumpy Sirius Black to James.  
  
  
  
"Me?" grinned a mischievous James who was covered in soot from head to toe. Lily was standing off at the side, trying to clean Harry up, who was not cooperating. Remus was poking the caldron with his wand, trying to figure out what had made the explosion. It seemed that the Marauders was conducting a potion of some sort and it obviously had gone wrong.  
  
  
  
"Yes you. I told you to put the Re'em fangs SECOND to LAST, not LAST! But noooooooo, did you listen to me? Nope, it was 'I know how to brew a simple Healing Potion Sirius' and 'Leave me alone' also 'No, it's wrong!' Yeah…right…I'm wrong. Look at you!"  
  
  
  
Just then James burst into laughter, making Sirius scowl even more, if that was possible. Remus just looked confused, for he did not hear the last conversation. Lily had given up on trying to clean the soot off Harry, instead she ordered him to go back to his dorm and take a shower.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Harry obeyed his mother and trudged back upstairs. As he entered the Gryffindor common room, he tripped on something and fell, face front onto the nearest couch. Rubbing his face he looked back at what tripped him. Harry stared and finally screamed bloody murder.  
  
  
  
A/N: hmmm….interesting chapter eh? Please review!!! 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! 


	6. The Malfoys

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry that I can't update sooner…schoolwork has finally caught up on me. X_X  
  
Anyways, Thanx a million for the wonderful reviews you guys left me! ^-^ I haven't gotten any flames and I'm content. In this chapter we find out what Harry tripped upon, lol. I luuuuuv putting cliffhangers, they're so fun! If you're from The Magic School Hogwarts from Neopets, then please leave a review! I will thank you banefully if you do ^-^.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6. The Malfoys  
  
Harry could feel his blood pumping in his chest. His poor heart must be tiring out. Carefully, he lifted his right leg over the 'thing' that tripped him. Actually, it wasn't an 'it'. It was really 'whom'.  
  
  
  
The Malfoy family, who was usually very proper and composed looked a real fright right then. They're usual sleek blonde hair was mattered and untamed. Harry's hair looked better off, and that's saying something. The Malfoy's clothes were wrinkled and ripped at some places. Blood was evident on the wear. How Harry had missed them lying on the red-flush carpet was a mystery, for the Malfoys were all piled up, with Lucius on the bottom.  
  
  
  
Quite suddenly, the portrait banged open to revel the Potter, Lupins, Blacks, Riddles, and most of the Hogwarts staff. They're eyes all traveled from Harry, then to the disoriented Malfoys. Harry gulped, he caught his parents eyes and Lily smiled reassuringly back at him.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore, as always, took control of the situation and after conjuring up three stretchers, floated them to the Hospital Wing. Everyone was silent, except Tom and Rebecca Riddle who seemed to be arguing with each other. The Riddles immediately stopped bickering when Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"I, personally, have no idea on what has just happened. They will be questioned of course. Severus, will be so kind to start preparing a small dose of Veritaserum?"  
  
  
  
"Of course Headmaster, I will begin now." And with that, Snape swept out of the room.  
  
  
  
A infusion of talk overtook the silence at once. The Riddles went back to fighting, and the Marauders were whispering among themselves. Harry let out the breath that he was holding and proceeded towards the Gryffindor boy's bathroom. Now he REALLY needed a bath.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
The Malfoys woke up later in the day, demanding to know what had happened.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I' am sorry to say that we are also in the dark about this situation."  
  
  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes as though he didn't believe Dumbledore. "Well then, how could three healthy people just appear out of no where and have bruises and cuts all over them?"  
  
  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence while Draco and Harry were having a glaring contest. James came over and said rather plainly, "We don't have ANYTHING to do with what happened. If you want answers, then maybe you should try asking Voldemort, he might know!"  
  
  
  
"James!" gasped Lily. She marched over and grabbed James by the ear and began to pull him away. "Ow…ow! Lily! Let me go…! Let go! It hurts! OW!"  
  
  
  
"Well then maybe you should have thought about that before you opened your big mouth?!" Lily started to drag to him away, saying that he needed a good talking to.  
  
  
  
Harry stared after them, and shook his head grinning; his parents were just too much. Sirius looked as if he might burst out laughing, and Remus just stood there, looking amused. The Malfoys however, didn't find this in the least funny. Lucius scowled and stood up. He grabbed his wand from the bedside cabinet and signaled Narcissa and Draco is follow him. But before they could leave, Dumbledore stood and whispered something in Lucius' ear. The elder Malfoy instantly turned white, shot a repulsive look at everyone before sweeping out the door.  
  
  
  
There was great howl of laughter as Sirius pounded his fists on the floor. Tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks, he started to hiccup. I'm sure your parents told you that laughter was very contagious. And they were right. The Hospital Wing was full of laughter and hiccups that afternoon.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
However, somewhere far away, far away from Hogwarts and its surroundings, there was no laughter, no happiness, and no contentment. Only fear and darkness ruled over that piece of land. And that was where the mighty Dark Lord stood, his snake eyes glowing an eerie red. He didn't move, nor talked, nor breathed. All he did was watch, watching those people of the light. Watching them laughing merrily with each other. Anger began to boil deep inside of Voldemort. Snake like eyes narrowed considerably. "Oh they would laugh now. Those damned muggle lovers would ALL die! ALL! Especially Tom and Rebecca…"  
  
  
  
Yet, somewhere, deep inside of Voldemort, there was still a spick of light glowing, refusing to give into the darkness. That light is the soul of Tom Riddle. Before the hatred overtook him, before he became a heartless monster. That was the light that everyone had. That was the light that made Voldemort feel guilty. That was the light of hope.  
  
After all, who said that people were born evil? No one is, and never will be. It's they're surroundings and experiences that makes them what they are today.  
  
  
  
Tom Riddle, the boy who had no family to care for him, no friends to encourage and play with him, not one person on this planet loved him, not one, at least he thinks so. But, somewhere, deep in his black heart, he wanted a family to love him, he wanted friends to joke and fool around with, he wanted to tell the world how sorry he was, he wanted to make up for the years of torture of his 2 children. He wanted to be free.  
  
  
  
(A:N: OOOOooooooooOOOOooooooooooOOOO…deep eh? Lolz  
  
I told you guys that it would get more depressing and dark..Hmmm…review or email me what you think? Please…::puppy eyes::)  
  
(A:N- so sorry that this chapter was o short! ::bangs head on keyboard:: I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! AHHHH!!! If you think you can help me by giving me ideas in your review then please do so! Thanx a million!) 


End file.
